


汪！

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 13





	汪！

玛尔济斯犬小国X法医泰泰

已是夜里十一点，司法鉴定科办公室的灯还亮着一盏，在贴着“真理、正义、人文精神”的红底白字下，一双白净修长的手指正在键盘上飞快地敲打着。  
“无胸腔内出血，无心囊内出血、无心脏肥大、无冠状动脉硬化。”  
双手的主人短暂停下敲字的动作，食指扶正滑到鼻头的黑框架眼镜，嘴里依旧念念有词，“肾脏淤血，髓质淤血、肌酸数值是正常情况的四倍，从胃部及肠道内的食物残渣中检测出可致死计量的乙二醇，死亡原因判定为：中毒。”  
敲完最后一个字，点击打印后金泰亨长吁了一口气，听着打印机“吭哧吭哧”工作的声音伸了个懒腰，如释重负。  
将报告装订塞入档案袋，金泰亨拿起外套离开鉴定科。

刑事案件科的大灯长久不息，金泰亨将报告送至前台，前台的李姐本昏昏欲睡，见了他困意全消，脸上十足的热情洋溢。  
李姐在警厅工作了十几年，帅哥警官也不是没有见过，但头一次见长金泰亨这样英俊里又带些混血韵味的大帅哥，老想着把自己身边的小姑娘介绍给对方。  
“小金，阿姨有个远房表妹，她女儿和你差不多大，本科毕业，在国企做人事，长得可水灵了，要不要见见？”  
对于李姐给他介绍对象这件事，金泰亨习以为常，毕业来单位参加工作一年，李姐给他看约莫二十个小姑娘的照片，快赶上他解剖过的遗体数量了。  
他还是那套推拒的说辞，“不了李姐，我怕我这个职业吓到人家。”  
“法医有什么吓人的，不都是医生么。”李姐热情不减，把手机里女方的照片送到金泰亨眼前，鼓动道，“看看？”  
金泰亨瞄了眼照片里的女生，确实长得好看，长发披肩，温婉可人，可是说来好笑，他根本不喜欢女的，他喜欢男的。  
“还是算了吧，我目前不考虑谈恋爱。”  
见金泰亨毅然决然地拒绝，李姐只好作罢，长叹口气一副惋惜的模样，说，“那好吧，以后想找对象了同姐说，姐肯定给你介绍好的，小金你喜欢什么样子的？”  
金泰亨心里头腹诽，身高最好一米八，有八块腹肌人鱼线，顾家，会烧饭，小狼狗小奶狗都可以，最重要的是，脸一定要好看，那里也得大！您身边有介绍的吗？  
实则面上笑呵呵地回道，“谢谢李姐好意，我这人比较相信眼缘。”  
李姐看他，点点头，蓦地懂了，原来小金喜欢一见钟情的。  
两人在前台又简单聊了几句厅里的案子后金泰亨终于在零点踩着皮鞋离开了警厅。

最后一班公交开走了，金泰亨骑了辆小黄车回单位安排在附近的公寓，到了公寓楼下的罗森便利店他停车，进去买了点东西。  
公寓是老式教师楼，地理条件不算太好，附近有一所幼儿园，没有地铁，出行只能靠私家车或公交车，楼里居住的多是退休老人或是同他一样政府部门的职员，但是好就好在离单位近，骑车十分钟就到了。  
熟门熟路地往自家那栋单元楼骑着，行径一半，他长腿一垮将小黄车停在垃圾分类站旁边，接着从便利店的塑料袋子里拿出买的东西，一罐小型犬吃的湿粮。  
只“啾啾”了两下，就见一团圆溜溜的物体从绿化带里“咻”地跳了出来，是一只脏成灰球的小白狗。  
小狗见到金泰亨“汪汪汪”叫了起来，声音清脆响亮，在裤脚边跳来跳去，像是在同他问好，又像是再抱怨，你怎么这么晚才来啊。  
金泰亨笑吟吟地蹲下去，先摸了摸小狗的头，再揉揉两只大耳朵，丝毫不介意对方脏兮兮的毛发。  
小狗是两周前突然出现在公寓楼下的，金泰亨初见它时还是只白色的小狗，带血统，玛尔济斯犬，全身毛茸茸的，干净整洁，可爱的很，不像是流浪狗。  
住这里的小孩见了喜欢的打紧，想抱回去养，可这小狗凶得很，但凡人类靠近一点就龇牙咧嘴，发出“咕噜咕噜”威胁人的声音，碰都碰不着，一摸就跑，可是却只对金泰亨一人敞开了肚皮。  
金泰亨合理怀疑是因为自己长得比较帅，这小狗是个颜狗。

怕小狗饿急了，金泰亨赶紧开了罐头倒掉多余的汤汁，然后坐到绿化带的台阶上，看小狗埋头干饭。  
小狗是真的饿坏了，吃得急，金泰亨下颚垫着半月板，手上玩弄小狗翘起来的尾巴，开口同对方解释为什么这么晚回来的原因，“今天局里运来一具遗体，警方那边判定死因为缺血性心脏病，简单来说就是猝死。但是家属对死因存疑，要求解剖，你猜怎么着？”  
他弹了眼小狗的耳朵，小狗不理他，他继续说道，“不是猝死，是被人下毒了，我从他胃里检测出乙二醇，乙二醇无色无臭，吃起来有甜味，达到一定用量可致人死亡，所以……”  
见小狗吃完了罐头，金泰亨把它抱起来晃了晃，最后总结道，“就从意外死亡案件变成他杀案件了，我赶着写报告，所以才这么晚的。”  
小狗吃完饭肚子饱了，舔舔牙齿，一嘴的狗粮味，冲他“汪”了一下，是原谅他了。  
金泰亨把小狗放回地上，填饱肚子的小狗比刚才更加活泼，小脏爪子扒着金泰亨的裤管不放，十分黏人。  
金泰亨逗它玩，捊了捊对方吃圆的肚子，肉乎乎地，摸起来十分柔软，小狗一脸享受，吐着舌头任由他摸。  
突然，金泰亨皮肉一紧，下面有一股不知何来的冲动，他心里头一阵恶寒，夹紧变得奇怪的地方，冷静许久，判断自己刚才的反应是因为单身太久，看到小狗都觉得眉清目秀，不行，成年人是时候来点性生活了。  
他不摸小狗了，假模假式地拿出手机点开蓝色软件，搜索附近的人，筛选着满意的对象时却回忆起上一次约会。  
上一次金泰亨约了个长得不错的大学生，两人直接到了酒店，进房间亲了不到两分钟对方就说他身上有股儿怪味，金泰亨洗了澡，对方还说有味道，矫情死了，最后两人不欢而散。  
算了，金泰亨叹口长气，又把手机放回口袋里了。  
与其想男人不如回家洗个热水澡蒙头睡一觉，他站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰。  
小狗见金泰亨的动作知道他是要走，立马慌张起来，绕着金泰亨脚边跑，急坏了似的“嗷呜”地叫，咬着金泰亨的裤腿管不肯松嘴。  
金泰亨知道小狗黏人，每次分别时都得花上些时间，他一次又一次把小狗从脚边抱开，小狗一次又一次地跑回来，最后实在没得办法，金泰亨只好作势蹬腿吓唬他，这才把小狗吓得待在原地不敢动，只眨巴着圆溜溜水汪汪的狗狗眼，并且发出七分可怜，三分痛苦的哼唧声，听的人心都快化了。  
金泰亨心一狠，乘机溜之大吉。  
金泰亨到家洗完澡从卫生间出来才发现外面下雨了，天像是被谁捅了个大口子，哗啦呼啦地往外漏。  
金泰亨站在客厅看着窗外的大雨，擦着头发，他想到楼下的小狗。  
也不知道它懂不懂找个地方躲雨，万一淋湿了怎么办，感冒了怎么办，死了怎么办。

狭小的卫生间里水汽氤氲，金泰亨卷着裤管和袖子，拿着莲蓬头给赖皮小狗洗澡。  
“你说你是不是傻啊？”  
二十分钟前金泰亨放不下心还是冲到了楼下，结果，小狗真的不懂躲雨，还待在原来的地方，身上全被雨淋湿了，冷的瑟瑟发抖，趴在原地一动不动，是在等他回来。  
金泰亨一边给它搓揉泡泡，一边碎碎念道，“也不是不想养你的，可是我每天都忙的很晚回家，没时间陪你玩。”  
小狗好像能听懂，“汪”叫了一下。  
金泰亨捧起小狗的脸，点了点它黑黑的鼻子，问，“你是在说你不介意吗？”  
小狗：“汪！”  
洗完澡吹干毛发，小灰狗终于变回了小白狗。  
金泰亨将它安顿在沙发上，安抚道，“今晚先暂时在沙发上睡，明天给你买个窝。”  
小狗一下子好乖，舌头舔了舔金泰亨的手指头好几下，然后在沙发上转了两圈寻了个舒服的位置趴下，黑溜溜的大圆眼盯着金泰亨看，可爱死了，临睡前金泰亨还特地亲了亲它。

金泰亨是被热醒也是被疼醒的。  
先是听到耳边有很粗重的喘息声，时近时远，胸口很闷，像是被人重重的压着，腰也很疼，快断了一样。  
这感觉像是被鬼压床，可是金泰亨知道，鬼压床时人是动不了的。  
他努力撕开自己的眼皮，睁开一条缝隙，看到的先是一片黑色，接着是一截修长的脖颈，青色静脉突出，脖颈线条往下是宽阔的肩膀。  
金泰亨的意识时而清醒时而朦胧，他看到男人的胸大肌，在自己的脸前前前后后地晃动，跟着他眼里的世界也一直晃荡。  
他努力挺起脖子，往感觉疼的地方看去，看完后头枕回枕头上，睁着眼镜盯着天花板了思考片刻，得出了结论，自己可能真的是单身久了出毛病了，居然做起如此真实的春梦。  
既然是春梦，金泰亨决定好好享受，他又去看趴在自己肚子上一直动的男人，想看看对方的脸。  
看到对方的脸时，金泰亨意想不到的有些害羞，是个大帅哥，长了一张介于男人和男孩之间的脸，纯真却俊逸，略微长的头发分开在额头两侧，被汗水打湿后湿漉漉的垂落下来，山根高挺鼻头尖翘，咬着唇喘着粗重的气，不停地挺动腰身，一下又一下，快又狠地在他身体撞，一点都不温柔，像是毛躁的高中生。  
金泰亨不记得这春梦前面发生了什么，只觉得自己那里像是已经被男人爆炒了好几次，又疼又涩，有好多黏糊的液体顺着穴口流下来。  
是在做梦，可是痛的感觉却很真实，男人用着劲埋头操他，也不说话，金泰亨耳朵里能听到的除了自己被干的凶了时叫出的声音，剩下的全都是肉与肉之间，“噗滋噗滋”的抽插声。  
一开始金泰亨没有进入状态，随着前列腺不断地被顶撞，他开始舒服起来，自己抓着自己粗涨的阴茎上下撸动，反正是在做梦他便肆无忌惮地仰起头大叫呻吟，“好爽……好爽……”，要求男人快点，再快点。  
男人还是不说话，但是却看出金泰亨快乐的表情，卯足了劲锢住对方的两条小腿将对方尽可能地弯曲，然后将粗长的几把狠狠地捅进去，慢慢抽出来，再狠狠地捅进去，反复几次，每一下都只为顶得更深……  
不知过了多久，男人的气息越来越急越来越粗，男人直直压住金泰亨，两只手抱着对方像是怕对方逃了一样，下面却动得飞快，金泰亨知道对方是快射精了，他抓着男人的背承受着对方即将到来的高潮。  
最后，男人在金泰亨的身上抖了几下，往他肚子里射了满满地一汩。  
高潮过后，金泰亨累的快要睡过去，他赶在困意来袭前捧着男人的脸，问男人叫什么名字，住在哪，今晚梦见你说不定是老天爷的暗示，男人和他有缘分。  
男人听他焦急地说完，先对他笑，然后拿舌头舔他嘴唇，最后对金泰亨，“汪”了一下。

“啊！”  
随着一声大叫，金泰亨弹坐起来，接着表情惊恐地看看周围，看清房间里只有他一个人，他又看外面，天色大亮。  
是梦……  
认定是一个春梦后，金泰亨一脸劫后余生的表情躺回床上。  
怎么可能是真的呢，肯定是梦啊，小狗怎么可能会变成人，怎么可能变成人了还爆炒他呢，一定是梦。  
“嘶”，可是屁股那里却疼的真实，火辣辣的，金泰亨摸着屁股的两团肉，再一次陷入沉思。  
这时被窝里一阵窸窸窣窣，金泰亨撑起上身看向发出声音的地方，那么一小团，拱在被窝里。  
他掀开来，是昨天晚上捡回来的小白狗。  
小狗像是累坏了，睡的很深，时不时翻个身，抖个腿，打着小呼噜。  
金泰亨注视着小狗，沉思，果然是做梦吧。  
可是他又仔细回想了一下，他分明记得晚上睡前小狗是在客厅的，而且他有睡觉锁门的习惯的。


End file.
